Our Tree Love
by HimKyu
Summary: Sebuah pohon mungkin tak ada artinya. Namun pohon yang kutanam dengan 'cinta', memiliki arti yang indah. Aku pasti akan memegang janjimu, Dae hyung. Aku akan menunggumu... / YAOI ! / DaeJae DaeLo JongLo JongJae BangHim / BAP's FF / T / One Shot / DLDR !


**"Ketika tanaman ini mulai tumbuh setinggi kau, itu berarti kita akan terikat hubungan lebih serius."**

**"Setinggi aku,hyung? Apakah akan lama?"**

**"Tidak akan. Bila kita mau bersabar menanti dan setia menunggu, maka tanpa kita sadari tumbuhan ini akan tumbuh sendiri bahkan bisa lebih tinggi dari kau."**

**"Aigoo.. aku tak sabar hyung. Aku ingin sekali hyung bisa menjadikanku sebagai kekasih resmimu."**

**"Maka semuanya akan terkabul. Kau hanya perlu menunggu…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Our Tree Love**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Length : Only oneshot .. only oneshot *push up* :p**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Family**

**Pairing : DaeJae, DaeLo , JongLo, JongJae /?, (slight) BangHim**

**Cast : All member B.A.P**

**Disclaimer : All member B.A.P dibawahi kontrak oleh TSEnt , dirawat orang tua mereka masing masing, dan diciptakan oleh Tuhan YME. Disini author hanya meminjam nama mereka saja :D**

**Warning (!) : Yaoi !, EYD gak ada yang bener, Alur berantakan , Typo(s), Gaje, dan kecerobohan lain lain..**

**A/N : Hai hai.. author membawa kembali FF bergenre Hurt/Comfort :) Jujur author demen banget bikin genre ginian karena suka ngegalau #plak.. Ya udah sebelumnya , para DaeLo sama DaeJae shipper siap siap (apalagi Daehyun biased) karena disini moment nya bakal gak jelas banget (?) Oke? LETS ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR !**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berambut sedikit cepak dengan surai nya berwarna coklat keemasan, menggeret koper nya melewati setiap gerbong stasiun. Tak lama kemudian, langkahnya terhenti setelah kedua matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan penuh kerinduan. Sebuah plang papan nama yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia mendesah perlahan. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak berada disini." Ucap namja itu sembari mengulum senyum tipis.

Ia mengecek jam tangannya dengan harapan penuh.

"Sudah setengah jam aku berada disini. Huft.. Dimana Himchan hyung?" ia memandang sekitarnya hendak mencari sosok yang ia panggil Himchan.

"Yak, Daehyun-ah!"

Namja yang merasa terpanggil itupun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang namja berambut kepirangan melambai padanya.

"Hmm.. Himchan hyung?" Daehyun menyipitkan kedua matanya memperjelas pandangannya. Ughh.. kapan terakhir kali ia memeriksa matanya ke dokter mata?

Namja berambut pirang tersebut berlari semakin mendekat pada Daehyun. Daehyun yang sedari tadi mengeluh karena telah lama menunggu, hanya bisa berdecak tak merespon kedekatan namja pirang itu.

"Mianhae.." ucap pelan Himchan yang masih tercekat akibat nafasnya yang tersengal. "tadi hyung terjebak macet di tengah jalan."

"Ck.. tak apa, hyung. Lagipula aku hanya menunggu 30 menit disini." Daehyun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Jinja? Kukira kau akan marah pada hyung." Himchan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Karena kau orang yang terlalu terikat dengan waktu. Kau sampai tak suka orang lain terlambat 1 menit saja."

"Aishh.. itu dulu hyung. Aku sudah 5 tahun di Jepang. Ternyata terikat waktu secepat orang orang di Jepang lakukan, terlalu cepat untukku. Sarapan harus jam 6 , baru beberapa menit harus pergi kuliah sebelum jam 6.30, dan…"

"Yak yak yak ! Mengeluhnya nanti saja! Cepat ! Appa sedang mencarimu!" ucap Himchan membuat Daehyun memandang heran padanya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memperjelas kebingungannya.

"Mencariku? Kenapa terburu buru, hyung?"

"Hmm.. tak apa. Aku tak bisa menceritakan padamu sekarang."

"YAK HYUNG ! KATAKANLAH !"

Daehyun mengejar Himchan yang secara tiba tiba sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Tentu saja otaknya kini berputar setelah pernyataan Himchan yang begitu janggal untuknya. Mengapa appanya tiba tiba terburu buru mencari Daehyun? Bukan nya merindukan Daehyun? Hmmm….

_oOo_

"M-MWO?!"

Himchan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya ketika mendengar teriakan keras dari dongsaeng nya sendiri. Ia sampai terkejut karena sikap Daehyun bila sedang berteriak seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan..

"Mianhae.. Appa tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Pasalnya kami tak mau membuatmu terganggu akibat perjodohan tiba tiba ini. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pendidikanmu di Jepang. Jadi itulah alasannya kami menyembunyikan ini sampai kau kembali ke Korea." Appa Daehyun penuh kewibaan berbicara dengan hati hati. Memastikan anak termudanya ini tak langsung mengambil kemungkinan terburuk. Ya, ia tau bahwa Daehyun memiliki sifat yang tidak suka diatur dan lumayan 'berani'.

"T-Tapi appa ! Aku belum siap !" Daehyun dengan sedikit penekanan memperjelas penolakannya. Sang Appa mengangguk. Bukan karena ia menyetujui penolakan Daehyun. Melainkan ia benar tau bahwa kemungkinan Daehyun untuk 'menolak' akan terjadi.

"Maafkan appa lagi, chagiya. Hanya ini yang bisa appa lakukan. Lagipula kau sudah meluluskan kuliahmu. Jadi, kau sudah appa anggap sepenuhnya siap." Ucapan Appanya membuat Daehyun hampir saja ingin berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari appanya. Sungguh ia menolak …

"'Kenapa tak Himchan hyung yang terpilih ? Bukankah ia juga sudah lulus kuliah? Bahkan ia sudah bekerja."

"Hey Hey Jung Daehyun.. Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah bertunangan eoh..ck"

Daehyun memelototi Himchan. Benarkah?

"Aish.. selama kau di Jepang , apa sich yang kau pikirkan? Kau lupa kalau Hyung pernah mengSMSmu bahwa hyung sudah bertunangan.. aish.. kau ini terlalu rajin berkutat pada bukumu" Himchan menegaskan ucapannya sembari mempertunjukkan sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari manisnya. Daehyun sampai tak bisa mengedip kembali akibat ketidak sadarannya.

"Ya, Hyung mu sudah bertunangan dengan Bang Yongguk."

Daehyun kini menoleh memandangi appa nya dengan ketidak percayaan. Bang Yongguk? Namja galak itu akan menjadi kakak iparnya?

"Bagus.. sekarang aku dapat 2 masalah. Selanjutnya Bang Yongguk hyung akan jadi kakak iparku?! Omonaaa…" keluh Daehyun dengan penuh kefrustasian. Himchan mendelik pada adiknya. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut cokelat adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sudahlah.. besok kau pergi ke café Sangsukyu. Hyungmu akan mengantarkanmu kesana." Appanya kembali bersuara memecah ketegangan antara kedua anaknya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan ca-lon tu-na-ngan-mu…wkwkwk" Himchan begitu puas berusaha meledek adiknya. Seketika Daehyun melemaskan tubuhnya di atas sofanya. Ia begitu sayu memandangi kedua kakinya kini. Secepat inikah?

_oOo_

"Hyung tak mau menemaniku?"

Namja berambut kehitaman itu tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut surai rambut kebiruan milik adiknya.

"Mianhae, Junhong-ah. Hyung ada urusan hari ini. Tenang saja.. Hyung akan menjemputmu nanti siang. Otte?"

"Geuronde.."

"Ayolah Junhong-ah. Kau kan sudah jadi mahasiswa. Jangan seperti anak kecil lagi. Arraseo?"

Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pandangan sayu memandang ke bawah tanah yang dipijakinya. Namun namja berambut hitam yang notabene adalah kakaknya, hanya bisa tersenyum kembali dengan senyuman manisnya yang begitu hangat.

"Arraseo, Jae hyung."

Junhong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kampus barunya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Jae' itu, hanya bisa memandangi penuh harap punggung sang adik yang bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia berharap hari pertama adiknya sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya itu berjalan dengan mulus. Fighting, Junhong-ah…

_oOo_

"Kau tak menemaniku, hyung?"

Daehyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar dapat dengan sejajar berpandangan dengan Himchan yang masih berada di belakang kemudinya.

"Kau ini.. ck.. Tak ada gunanya kau ditinggal sendiri selama 5 tahun di Jepang kalau kau belum mandiri juga sampai sekarang." Himchan mendengus kearah Daehyun yang sudah berdiri tepat di luar jendela pintunya mobilnya.

"Ta-tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku menemui seseorang yang bahkan belum kukenal."

"Bagus ! Anggap saja dia seperti orang asing yang baru kau temui di Jepang. Sudahlah.. jauhi kaca spion hyung!" Himchan mendorong kuat tubuh Daehyun menjauhi pintu mobilnya. Daehyun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap mobil saudaranya yang ia anggap 'kejam' itu melaju melewati jalan raya Seoul.

Ia menghela nafas pasrahnya. Berusaha menguatkan diri dari setiap nasib yang akan diterimanya. Siapapun calon tunangannya, ia pasti bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Hanya perlu diberikan jurus ketampanan dari seorang Jung Daehyun.

Di dalam café bernuansa alami dengan atap mahoni menghiasi setiap ruangan, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk Daehyun. Namun hatinya yang tidak nyaman. Masih saja merasa ditakuti oleh sosok 'rahasia' calon tunangannya nanti. Jelekkah? Cantikkah? Atau … Tampankah? Hmm.. kemungkinan saja calon tunangannya akan terlihat tampan. Pasalnya appa nya tidak pernah membedakan jenis kelamin calon menantunya. Bisa lihat sendiri pada Hyungnya yang telah bertunangan dengan namja setegas Bang Yongguk.

Ia duduki diri di sebuah meja berkayu –yang lagi lagi berbahan mahoni- yang tampak nyaman ketika diduki. Ia memberikan instruksi pada seorang pelayan yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekat. Hendak memesan sesuatu.

.

.

Setelah melakukan percakapan singkat dengan sang pelayan, Ia mulai memangku dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang tersangga di atas meja. Ia tatap lekat bangku di hadapannya. Ia masih menunggu sang 'calon tunangan' dengan harap cemas.

"Hai.. namaku Jung Daehyun. Siapa namamu?" Daehyun mempraktekkan cara perkenalannya. Namun seperti biasa, cara perkenalannya terlalu kaku.

"Ani.. harus terlihat ramah." Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Silahkan duduk. Kau pasti lapar. Mau kupesan sesuatu? ARGHH… terlalu banyak basa basi.." Daehyun mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku Jung Daehyun. Calon tunanganmu."

"Kau Jung Daehyun?"

GLEKK

Daehyun terbelakak. Ia langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyambut kegiatannya. Seorang namja berambut hitam , sedang menunjuk ke arahnya. Daehyun dengan sigap menurunkan uluran tangannya tadi setelah kegiatan perkenalannya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"N-Nee.. Neo nuguya?" Daehyun memberikan pasangan penuh keheranan. Sebelumnya ia sudah menelusuri penampilan namja tersebut. Pakaian berkaus hitam dengan jaket levis berwarna putih. Celananya berwarna sepadan dengan warna rambut dan menarik ..

"Aku Yoo Youngjae.."

DEGHHH

Daehyun hampir saja tercekat dengan nafasnya akibat ucapan namja tersebut. Yoo Youngjae? Orang yang disuruh untuk ditemui juga bernama yang sama dengan namja tersebut. Apakah dia orangnya?

"Ji-Jinja?"

"Nee.. boleh aku duduk?"

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia langsung mempersilahkan Youngjae duduk di bangku hadapannya. Dengan penuh keramahan, namja tersebut sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum manis merekah di wajahnya. Jantung Daehyun berdegup kencang saat itu juga.

Keheningan menyambut keduanya. Entah keheningan atau kecanggungan. Yang pasti mereka sama sama terdiam seribu kata setelah pertemuan tak terduga antara keduanya.

Daehyun mengulang kembali ingatannya saat ia sebelumnya memperhatikan penampilan Youngjae. Hmm.. tampak menarik. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari dirinya adalah calon tunangan yang appanya maksud.

"Jadi…"

Daehyun mendongak menatap sepasang mata indah Youngjae. Oke, jantungnya sudah berdegup lebih kencang dari perkiraannya.

"Jadi apa?" balas Daehyun dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Jadi.. aku minta maaf kalau sebelumnya membuatmu sedikit tak nyaman dengan pertemuan ini, Jung Daehyun."

Daehyun bisa lihat raut ketidak yakinan –atau lebih tepatnya malu malu- yang ditunjukkan namja berambut hitam di hadapannya. Manis.. itu kesan yang bisa Daehyun tangkap tentang Youngjae.

"Gwaenchanayo.. wajar saja kita jadi sedikit canggung karena ini pertemuan pertama. Hehehe.." tampaknya Daehyun memulai percakapan penuh keakraban. Youngjae tersenyum seketika.

Ughh.. senyuman itu lagi. Entah kenapa Daehyun merasa asing dengan senyuman itu. Tentu saja… senyuman semanis itu dari seorang namja, begitu langka ditemuinya. Kini ia mendapatkannya dari namja yang akan benar benar 'dekat' dengannya.

"Oh ya.. berapa umurmu?"

"W-waeyo?" ucap Youngjae terbata bata.

"Yahh.. aku takut salah memanggilmu. Mungkin saja kau hyung ku kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat tua?"

Daehyun tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Youngjae. Tawaan mereka seketika memecahkan kecanggungan antara keduanya.

"Umurku 20 tahun."

"Jinja? Sama sepertiku. Hahaha.." Daehyun tertawa pelan. Youngjae terkekeh membalas tingkah manis oleh namja berambut cokelat di hadapannya.

Namun seorang pelayan menghentikan percakapan mereka sementara. Sang pelayan menaruh hot chocolate dan chessy cake pesanan Daehyun.

"Gajima…" ucap Daehyun mencegah sang pelayan yang hendak pergi.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Youngjae-ah?" tanya Daehyun seraya memberikan instruksi sang pelayan untuk mempersiapkan catatannya.

"Aku pesan Americano ice coffee dan Cake tea favor." Ucap Youngjae lembut pada sang pelayan. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih sibuk saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Jadi .. kau sudah lulus kuliah? Kuliah jurusan apa, Youngjae-ah?" tanya Daehyun kembali.

"Kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Aku sangat suka hal hal yang berbau ilmu science."

"Jinja? Ah.. aku juga. Aku sangat suka ilmu tentang tumbuh tumbuhan."

"Mwo? Adikku baru saja masuk universitas jurusan penelitian tumbuhan. Ia ingin menjadi scientist ahli tanaman."

Daehyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran. Sekebetulan itukah?

"Wow.. pasti adikmu pintar sama halnya kakaknya ya.. haha" Youngjae sedikit tersipu dengan pujian Daehyun. Entah kenapa ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan percakapan yang berlarut antara keduanya.

"Daehyun-ah, aku harus ke kamar mandi. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mungkin menahan mu kesana." Lagi lagi Daehyun terkekeh. Ia selalu merasa tergelitik dengan sikap polos Youngjae.

Sementara Youngjae meninggalkannya sendiri di mejanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pada bangku kosong di hadapannya. Kini ia tidak perlu cemas menatapnya, karena ia telah mendapat jawaban atas kecemasannya.

"Ini pesanannya tuan. Americano Ice Coffee dan Cake Tea Favor." Sang pelayan yang sebelumnya melayani Daehyun, menaruh 2 pesanan yang dipesan oleh Youngjae. Daehyun mengangguk sembari memperbaiki letak piring kue dan kopinya.

"Kemanakah teman tuan yang memesan tadi, tuan?"

Daehyun sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan dari sang pelayan. Baru kali ini ada pelayan yang mau bertanya seperti itu pada seorang pelanggan.

"Ah.. dia sedang di kamar mandi." Jawab Daehyun singkat, namun dengan senyuman mengembang menunjukkan keramahannya.

"Tampaknya tuan merasa kagum dengan teman tuan. Saya akui dia cantik.."

"Eh?" Lagi lagi Daehyun terlonjak dengan pernyataan sang pelayan. Rupanya sang pelayan menyadari apa yang disadari Daehyun sebelumnya.

"Jinja? Ahh.. berarti pemikiran kita sama." Daehyun tersenyum. "dia memadukan antara 2 kemungkinan yang kupikirkan sebelum bertemu dengannya"

"Mwoya?"

"Ya.. antara cantik dan tampan."

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk. Ia benar dengan dugaannya. Pelanggannya ini 'kagum' dengan seorang Youngjae.

"Baiklah tuan.. maaf kalau saya dengan lancang mengajak bicara anda." Sang pelayan membungkuk maaf pada Daehyun. Namun Daehyun hanya mengangkat tangannya seolah mentidak apa apa kan sikap sang pelayan.

"Gwaenchanayo.. kau bersikap sungguh bersahabat. Siapa namamu?"

Sang pelayan itu tersenyum. "Nama saya Moon Jongup, tuan."

"Arraseo.. kamshamnida Moon Jongup, sudah melayani kami berdua."

"Tentu saja tuan.. karena tuan adalah pelanggan disini. Semoga berhasil dengan pendekatannya tuan. Hwaiting!" ucap Jongup sembari mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Daehyun melongok dengan mulutnya yang membentuk bulatan. Ia tercengok melihat kepergian Jongup. Bagaimana ia bisa tau bahwa dia dan Youngjae sedang melakukan pendekatan? Hmm…

_oOo_

Junhong menatap sayu pemandangan di depannya. Selalu sama.. Kerumunan manusia berlalu lalang di depannya. Menghiraukan sosok Junhong yang sedang duduk termenung di tepi air mancur sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Sesekali bibirnya bergumam entah menggumamkan apa.

"Junhong-ah.."

Junhong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang namja yang ia tunggu seharian ini. Terlihat betul raut senang sang kakak.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menduduki diri di sebelah Junhong. Ia arahkan matanya pada pemandangan yang dilihat sang adik sebelumnya.

"Gwaenchanayo.. Aku sedang merasa bahagia sekali." Youngjae menyipitkan kedua matanya seraya menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

"Jinja? Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, hyung?" Hmm.. namun Junhong masih terlalu polos untuk membaca seluruh ekspresi Youngjae saat ini.

"Hyung!"

"Hmmm.." Youngjae menoleh pada Junhong ketika dirinya merasa terpanggil. "Waeyo?"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah halmeoni, hyung. Aku ingin mengecek tanamanku." Junhong mengerjap kedua mata imutnya dengan pandangan memohon. Seketikan Youngjae luluh dengan pandangan mengiba sang adiknya.

"Tsk.. seharusnya kau datang ke rumah halmeoni karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukannya bertemu dengan pohonmu itu." Jawab Youngjae.

"Hahaha.. Aku punya 2 keperluan disana , hyung. Kajja !" dengan cepat Junhong sudah menarik tangan Youngjae menjauhi air mancur. Youngjae tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik yang masih belum dewasa juga. Mau tak mau dia mengikuti arah tarikan sang adik menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berada.

_oOo_

"Omona… Junhong-ah, kau sebenarnya makan apa, sich? Baru 2 minggu kau tak datang ke rumah halmeoni, tapi tubuhmu semakin meninggi saja."

Pujian ramah dari Halmeoni nya, membuat Junhong tersipu dan mengecup pelan kening sang nenek. Ia membenarkan pernyataan sang nenek dikarenakan ia bahkan harus menunduk untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi sang nenek. Youngjae mendengus seketika.

"Dia setiap hari ke toko bunga untuk membeli pupuk, halmeoni. Jadi jangan heran kalau tingginya semakin bertambah." Cibir sang kakak. Membuat Junhong menjitak kepala Youngjae dengan keras. Yang dipukul hanya merintih kesakitan.

"Yak! Aku kan membeli pupuk untuk menanam pohon. Memang aku ini pohon apa?!" omel Junhong yang disambut tawaan ledek dari Youngjae.

"Hyung tak bilang begitu. Kkkk.." ujar Youngjae terkekeh.

"Sudah sudah.. Sebaiknya kau urusi pohonmu dulu, Junhong-ah. Sudah seminggu ini halmeoni belum memberi pupuk pada pohon kesayanganmu." Halmeoni memberikan tepukan lembut pada kedua bahu Junhong.

"Nee, halmeoni."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil bercat metalik , terparkir tepat di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih pucat. Matanya terus mengarah pada dinding tua rumah yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya. Rumah seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk pulang ke Korea.

"Kau tak ingin masuk, Daehyun-ah?"

"Eumm.." Daehyun menoleh pada ucapan Himchan di sebelahnya. Namja cantik itu masih mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah asing itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk datang kemari. Apa ada yang kau perlukan disini?" Himchan memberi pasangan mata herannya pada Daehyun. Namun Daehyun hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku keluar mobil saja untuk menghirup udara segar seperlunya."

Daehyun menarik kenop pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar. Himchan mendengus melihat tingkah aneh sang adik. Ia pun mengeluarkan HP nya dan menekan nama dalam phonebooknya hendak menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Menelpon sang calon tunangan…

.

.

Daehyun menghirup lalu mengeluarkan pelan nafasnya. Ia pandangi sebentar rumah di hadapannya untuk bernostalgia akan kenangan masa lalunya.

Tepat ketika dia semakin mendekati arah jalannya pada pagar rumah tersebut, ia melihat sosok tak jauh darinya. Dalam halaman rumah itu, terdapat seorang namja berkulit putih susu dan rambut kebiruan tampak sibuk menyekop tanah sebuah pohon. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi bubuk putih yang lalu ia taburi di pohon itu. Pandangan Daehyun sebenarnya tak terlalu jelas melihat sosok namja itu. Namun rasa penasarannya yang besar membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekati pagar halaman itu.

"Junhong-ah ! Kemari ! Halmeoni membutuhkan bantuanmu !"

"Nee , halmeoni."

Tak lama kemudian, namja tinggi itu telah berlalu dari pohonnya. Bahkan sebelum sempat Daehyun memperjelas pandangannya.

"Daehyun-ah?"

"Eh?" Daehyun menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Namja berambut hitam yang sudah pernah ia temui beberapa jam ini.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan heran. Tampak jelas raut wajah Daehyun yang sangat penasaran.

"Eumm.. hanya tak sengaja lewat saja. Ngomong ngomong, kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

Youngjae tersenyum seraya menatap dinding rumah tempatnya berada. Ia lalu kembali memandangi Daehyun di hadapannya.

"Ini rumah nenekku."

Deghh

Daehyun terperangah sembari menatap tak percaya akan ucapan Youngjae. Ia tak percaya tempatnya bernostalgia ini adalah rumah nenek 'calon tunangannya' sendiri.

"Jinja? Tapi bukankah sebelumnya pernah ditempati seseorang?"

Belum sempat Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, seorang namja cantik yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tampak memandang heran pada keduanya.

"Daehyun-ah , siapa dia?"

Youngjae terperangah menatap namja cantik itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Daehyun. Tentu saja membuat namja cantik itu menatap lama pada pesona Youngjae yang menoleh kepadanya. Hmm.. cantik dan tampan.

"Oh, Himchan hyung. Ini Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun balik menatap Youngjae. "Youngjae-ah, ini Jung Himchan, kakakku."

"A-annyeong, Himchan hyung."

Himchan tertawa pelan. Membuat Youngjae sigap menegapkan kembali bungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa heran dengan tingkah Himchan yang memang selalu suka menertawai orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Aigoo.. jadi ini adik iparku." Himchan mengacak rambut Youngjae dengan penuh keakraban. Youngjae hanya tersenyum malu atas sikap akrab yang Himchan tunjukkan padanya.

Daehyun memelototi Himchan dengan pandangan seolah menyiratkan 'jangan-sentuh-youngjae-ku'. Himchan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan sedikit memunduri langkahnya.

"Arra Arra Arra… Aku tak menganggu maksudmu datang kemari." Himchan memberikan kedipan mautnya yang mengundang Daehyun semakin geram pada Kakaknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi anjing galakmu itu , hyung ! Ingat kau sudah menjadi tunangannya!"

"MWO?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ANJING GALAKMU !?"

Himchan dan Daehyun saling melotot. Youngjae hanya tergelitik namun tak bisa menganggu pertengkaran sepasang saudara ini.

_oOo_

Youngjae membalik halaman bukunya. Ia kini berada di atas ranjangnya dan berkosentrasi membaca buku tentang ilmu kedokterannya yang akan ia pakai sebagai test masuk kedokteran di salah satu rumah sakit impiannya. Tak lama kemudian, Junhong muncul dari balik pintu kamar Youngjae. Kepalanya menyembul (?) di ambang pintu nya.

"Hyung,"

Youngjae menoleh. Terhenyak sebentar dari bukunya.

"Ada apa, Junhong-ah?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Youngjae mengangguk sembari menepuk pelan sisi ranjangnya memberi instruksi Junhong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung benar akan bertunangan minggu depan?" Junhong menerawang pada wajah Youngjae mencari jawaban yang muncul dari raut wajah Youngjae. Benar sekali seperti dia pikirkan, Youngjae mengangguk tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nee, aku akan bertunangan minggu depan. Waeyo?"

"Eumm.. begini hyung" Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Apa boleh aku memindahkan pohonku dari rumah halmeoni ke taman yang dekat sungai Han?"

"Omo.. kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengan pohon itu?" Youngjae mengusap pelan rambut bersurai biru milik sang adik. "Apa ada hal sesuatu mengenai pohon itu hingga kau tak lepas darinya?"

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku hanya ingin menjaga pohon itu sampai seseorang yang kurindukan muncul." Junhong menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. Youngjae cukup tersentak dengan jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Nuguya? Apa ia kekasihmu?"

"Hampir, hyung." Mata Junhong hampir saja berkaca kaca mengingat ngingat seseorang yang sudah ia rindukan namun tak kunjung muncul juga. Entah kenapa hatinya mulai sakit.

"Omo.. aku tak tau Junhong sudah mulai dewasa ternyata." Youngjae dengan gemasnya memeluk bangga sang adik. Adiknya yang bersikap belum dewasa, ternyata bisa memiliki pikiran layaknya bentuk tubuhnya yang dewasa.

"Yak! Hyung, napeun nee!" Junhong memberontak melepas pelukan Youngjae. Namun Youngjae hanya tertawa melihat sikap Junhong yang memandangnya geram.

"Kenapa kau tak memindahkannya ke apartemen ini saja, Junhong-ah?" tanya Youngjae serius.

"Aishh.. Youngjae hyung pabo. Menanam disini hanya akan merusak pohonnya. Ia tak akan mendapat cukup cahaya matahari dan oksigen di dalam ruangan ini. Lagipula ia membutuhkan tanah yang cukup. Pohonku kan sudah tumbuh besar." Ujar Junhong panjang lebar. Namun hanya dibalas anggukan tak mengerti oleh sang kakak.

"Seharusnya aku tak usah menguliahkan kau di jurusan seperti itu." Delik Youngjae. Junhong mendengus pada sang kakak.

"Ngomong ngomong.. aku akan merindukan sosok menyebalkan hyung. Jangan lupakan aku ya setelah menikah nanti." Junhong memeluk gemas kakaknya. Elusan tangan sang kakak, membuat Junhong semakin nyaman memeluk Youngjae.

"Hyung tak akan melupakanmu. Tak akan.."

_oOo_

Daehyun meliukkan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Memastikan bahwa pakaiannya pas dikenakan. Namun ia tersenyum. Rupanya tuxedo hitam nya benar benar pas dikenakan. Ia begitu puas akan pilihan hyungnya.

"Pilihan hyung benar benar cocok untukku." Seru Daehyun tanpa mau menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Himchan tersenyum puas di atas sofanya setelah mendapat pujian begitu dari adiknya. Ia memberikan pandangan bangga melihat sosok adiknya yang tampan kini benar benar terlihat lebih tampan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja bertubuh tegap muncul dari balik pintu ruang ganti. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, sementara punggungnya bersender di daun pintu.

"Kau terlalu lama bersolek, Daehyun-ah" tatapan seriusnya ia tunjukkan pada sosok Daehyun yang sudah memberi tatapan tak sukanya. Sudah dari dulu ia paling tak suka berhadapan dengan namja galak itu.

"Cih.. apa urusanmu Yongguk hyung. Bukannya memujiku, malah menyindirku." Dengus Daehyun pada namja yang ia panggil Yongguk. Namun Yongguk hanya bisa memberikan tatapan geramnya. Untung saja Daehyun itu adik iparnya. Bila tidak, ia pasti sudah meremukkan kepala Daehyun saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah chagiya. Lebih baik kita siapkan keperluan di luar. Kajja!" Himchan merangkul tangan Yongguk sembari menyeret sang kekasih keluar dari ruang ganti. Membiarkan Daehyun yang masih bersolek di depan cermin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen milik keluarga Yoo, Youngjae dan Junhong masih sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka masing masing. Keduanya kompak saling bersolek di depan cermin. Junhong begitu rapih dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna abu abu dan kemeja berwarna putih. Celananya juga berwarna sepadan dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya ia biarkan klimis dengan tatanan yang rapih.

Sementara Youngjae sendiri, sudah berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih bersih. Ia membiarkan tatanan rambutnya rapih seadanya.

"Aigoo.. inikah anak anak ibu yang tampan?" Youngjae dan Junhong menoleh bersama pada ibu mereka yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Ibu sangat bangga bisa melahirkan sepasang anak yang sangat tampan dan mempesona seperti kalian."

"Ahh.. umma!" Junhong dengan tatapan rindu segera memeluk sang ibu. Ibunya hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Junhong.

"Kau bertambah tinggi saja. Pupuk apa yang kau makan kali ini? Hihihi.."

"Umma! Umma sama saja dengan Youngjae hyung. Ughh.." Ibu Junhong gemas melihat bibir Junhong yang mengerucut. Ia cubit kedua pipi anak termudanya itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Youngjae. Tatapan terpesonanya terganti dengan tatapan terharu. Bagaimana tidak terharu? Karena ia tak menyangka bahwa anak sulungnya akan segera berkeluarga.

"Youngjae-ah." Sang ibu mendekap kedua bahu Youngjae. "Kau sudah dewasa. Maafkan ibu tak bisa menemanimu selama setahun terakhir ini."

Mata sang ibu mulai berkaca kaca. Youngjae dengan hati yang begitu sedih, mengamati lekat raut nya sang ibu yang sedang sangat pilu.

"Gwaenchanayo, umma. Kemanapun umma meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Bahkan umma selalu berada di hatiku." Youngjae memeluk penuh kehangatan memberikan kekuatan bagi sang ibu yang sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Selamat kembali ke Korea, umma." Bisik Youngjae pelan pada telinga ibunya. Ia begitu senang melihat sang ibu yang mau menemani nya di hari kebahagiaannya setelah setahun berada di Inggris. Ia akan melepas rindunya pada sang ibu, dan tak akan melepaskannya kembali.

_oOo_

Youngjae berjalan pelan menuju rumah Daehyun yang cukup luas dan besar. Junhong, sang ibu, dan pamannya –yang mewakili sang appa karena appa Youngjae telah meninggal- mengiringi kedatangan Youngjae. Keluarga Daehyun sudah menyambut kedatangan Youngjae. Mereka tersenyum manis dan begitu takjub dengan penampilan Youngjae yang sangat tampan.

.

.

Daehyun memainkan jarinya. Ia begitu cemas dengan hari pertunangannya. Antara siap dengan tidak siap. Ia membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam acaranya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia dijadikan sebagai sosok paling utama di dalam acara ini. Walaupun ia sudah pernah mendapat kesan tentang acara pertunangan sebelumnya. Namun saat itu hanyalah sebagai pendamping Himchan.

"Psssttt.. Youngjae sudah datang." Seru Himchan di balik pintu ruang ganti. Daehyun mengangguk dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

.

.

.

"Ughh.. lama sekali calon tunangan, hyung." Junhong menggerutu dengan posisi duduknya yang tak bisa diam. Youngjae hanya bisa memberi instruksi untuk tenang.

"Ughh.. hyung ! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ,ya!" sebelum sempat Youngjae menjawab, Junhong sudah meninggalkan bangkunya dan beranjak menuju tempat yang ia tujui.

"Dasar! Di waktu sepenting ini pun masih sempatnya berpikiran seperti itu." Youngjae menghela nafasnya. Terpaksa ia harus menyambut Daehyun tanpa kehadiran sang adik sementara waktu.

Tak lama kemudian..

Drapp… Drapp..

Sebuah suara sepatu panthopel terdengar jelas di penjuru ruangan. Sebuah suara sepatu menuruni tangga. Youngjae mendongak. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika dirinya melihat sosok Daehyun yang sedang diiringi Himchan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia tersenyum. Degup jantung Youngjae hampir saja berhenti melihat sosok Daehyun yang lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Keduanya kini sudah saling berhadapan. Wajah keduanya pun tersipu. Mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan raut malu malu.

Sang Appa dari pihak Daehyun mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil. Tentu saja Daehyun tau isinya. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan ia raih isi dalam kotak tersebut. Mata Youngjae berbinar melihat betapa cantiknya cincin yang akan segera ia kenakan.

Namun ketika cincin tersebut hendak dipakaikannya pada jari manis Youngjae, tiba tiba….

"Hyung?!"

Sebuah jeritan dan hentakan keras membuat semua pandangan mengarah pada sumber suara.

Daehyun terbelakak. Tangannya bergetar ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok namja bertubuh tinggi, berkulit seputih susu, dan berambut sedikit biru, tampak tersentak dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Matanya berkaca kaca.

"HYUNG ! KAU PENGINGKAR ! AKU BENCI PADAMU !"

SETTT

Namja tinggi itu berlalu keluar ruangan. Ia sudah berlari kencang melewati setiap kerumunan. Menahan isakan dan emosi bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Sementara Daehyun belum sadar pada pendiriannya. Youngjae memandang Daehyun lalu namja tinggi itu bergantian.

"Daehyun-ah , waeyo?"

"Ju-Junhong.." ucap Daehyun tanpa sadar.

"Junhong-ah. Dia adikku. Waeyo?"

"MWOO?!" Daehyun menoleh cepat pada Youngjae. Ia begitu terkejut akan pernyataan Youngjae. Namja berambut cokelat itu segera mengenggam kembali cincinnya dan berlari mengikuti Junhong yang sudah tak berada di ruangannya. Youngjae hanya bisa mengikuti arah pandangannya pada punggung Daehyun yang telah berlalu.

"Daehyun-ah…."

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman, Junhong menatap lurus pada pohon yang sudah tumbuh indah di atas tanah. Ia lalu menatap Sungai Han di sisi lain. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, menampung semua air matanya yang jatuh.

"Daehyun hyung.. kau mengingkari janjimu." Junhong terisak tak hentinya. Hatinya butuh waktu untuk tenang kembali.

"Aku menunggu dan menjaga pohon ini seperti yang hyung inginkan." Junhong tatap lekat lekat pohon di depannya. "Aku bahkan menjadi mahasiswa ahli tanaman agar aku bisa menemukan cara untuk menumbuhkan tanaman ini cepat tumbuh. Karena aku tau bahwa janjimu untuk datang setelah tumbuhan ini besar, akan terwujud."

Junhong membelai lembut daun pada pohonnya. "Semakin cepat tumbuhan ini besar, semakin besar kemungkinan hyung akan mencintaiku. Semakin cepat tumbuhan ini tinggi, semakin cepat aku bertemu dengan hyung. Aku sudah melihat keduanya. Bertambah tinggi, bertambah besar. Namun…"

Junhong semakin terisak. Ia mengusap air matanya. "Semakin tinggi tumbuhan ini, kenapa semakin menyusut cinta hyung untukku?"

"Junhong-ah?"

Junhong menoleh. Ia bisa lihat sosok namja bersurai merah muda sedang menatap bingung kepadanya. Junhong semakin menangis. Seseorang yang ia butuhkan kali ini benar benar muncul.

"Jongup hyung!" Junhong memeluk tubuh Jongup. Tentu saja Jongup tersentak, ia menjatuhkan 2 tas yang dibawanya ke tanah. Tangannya ia gunakan kini untuk membelai sayang namja yang selama ini ia cintai.

"Ada apa ini? Aku baru pulang bekerja, tapi kau justru memelukku seperti ini. Apa ini hadiah untuk hyung setelah lama bekerja?" Jongup berucap seolah ingin mendamaikan suasana hati Junhong. Namun namja di pelukannya kini semakin menangis menumpahkan air matanya di pakaian Jongup.

"Daehyun hyung… aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

DEGGHH

Jongup cukup tersentak akan ucapan Junhong. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak diharapkannya, justru datang menghacurkan impiannya. Hatinya mungkin kini sudah hancur berkeping keping. Namun, mau tak mau ia harus membuat namja yang kini berbahagia akan cinta pertamanya , bisa tenang.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia, Junhong-ah. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongup dengan sedikit belaian di punggung Junhong.

"A..aku membencinya."

"Eh?" Jongup menjauhi pelukannya. Menatap kedua mata yang telah dibasahi air matanya sendiri. Ia begitu rapuh menatap pemandangan lemah di depannya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya….. sedang bertunangan."

"MWO?!"

Jongup mengepal tangannya. Ingin sekali meninju namja yang dipanggil Daehyun setiap hari oleh Junhong.

"Beraninya dia …"

"JUNHONG?!"

Jongup dan Junhong menoleh pada sumber suara. Jerit kepiluan dan kerinduan bercampur aduk terdengar oleh keduanya yang masih saling berpegangan tangan. Jongup begitu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang meneriaki mereka adalah namja yang pernah menjadi pelanggan di tempatnya bekerja. Melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak disukanya, Daehyun segera mendekati keduanya. Menarik sebelah tangan Junhong menjauhi tubuh namja pendek tersebut. Kekuatan tarikan Daehyun sontak membuat Junhong terdorong menuju rangkulan Daehyun yang telah merindukannya.

Daehyun memeluk Junhong seolah tak ingin kehilangan namja itu lagi. Begitu juga dengan Junhong. Ia mencengkeram erat pakaian Daehyun sembari menangis keras di dalam rangkulan namja yang ia cintai selama ini.

"Hyung, kau jahat!" erang Junhong memukul pelan dada Daehyun. Namun tampaknya Daehyun tidak berkutik melepasnya. Ia bahkan lebih erat memeluk Junhong sembari mendorong dekat kepala Junhong menuju bahunya.

"Junhong-ah, Aku minta maaf" isak Daehyun sesenggukan. Ia bisa rasakan tubuh Junhong bergetar menahan tangisnya yang tak bisa dihentinya.

"Hyung, kau pengingkar janji ! Kau jahat! Aku sudah menunggumu bahkan sampai menanam pohon yang kau berikan untukku tumbuh besar. Tapi kau malah bertunangan dengan orang lain…"

"Junhong-ah dengarkan aku!"

Daehyun menangkup kedua tangannya di wajah Junhong. Ia bisa lihat wajah Junhong yang sudah basah dan memerah menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tau aku salah. Tapi itu karena kesalahan pahaman, Junhong-ah." Daehyun menghela nafasnya. "Selama 5 tahun aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku kehilangan kontakmu. Kau tau betapa rindunya aku selama tidak ada kau 5 tahun? Lalu aku pulang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Namun appa menyuruhku untuk dijodohkan."

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak menolak?" Junhong berbicara lirih dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Menusuk pelan perasaan Daehyun kali ini.

"Aku menolak permintaan appa ku yang mencoba memberikan kebahagiaan untukku setelah 5 tahun kehilangan kau? Junhong-ah, aku mau saja melakukannya. Tapi kau tau ketika ayahku kehilangan ibuku, aku tak bisa menolak lagi. Bahkan beberapa alasan tak ampuh merubah pendiriannya."

Junhong masih saja sesenggukan.

"Aku terpaksa menerimanya. Tapi aku sempat datang ke rumahmu setelah aku kembali. Kau tau sesuatu?"

"M-mworago,hyung?"

"Aku mengira rumah itu milik Youngjae-ah. Lagi lagi salah paham karena tak tau bahwa kau adalah adiknya! Aku tak tau bahwa kau selama ini ada di dekatku!" Daehyun memeluk semakin erat tubuh Junhong. Entah kenapa pemandangan seperti ini membuat seseorang terpuruk seketika.

Yup, Jongup.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Bahkan ia tak percaya bahwa namja yang ditunggui oleh Junhong adalah seorang yang sudah bertunangan dengan namja yang pernah dikaguminya begitu cantik. Ughh.. hatinya hancur seketika.

"Maafkan aku,hyung. Aku sudah menghilang darimu. Bahkan karena kecerobohanku, kau sampai hampir putus asa menemukanku."

"Aku tak putus asa. Aku selalu mencarimu. Ingat ini hanyalah sebuah tunangan, aku belum menikah dengan Youngjae-ah! Aku memiliki waktu untuk menemukanmu. Tapi aku sudah menemukannya. Jadi biarkan aku bersamamu. Aku berjanji akan membalas kesalahanku."

"Youngjae hyung…" gumam Junhong lirih di dalam rangkulan namja yang ia cintai.

"Ia pasti paham untuk melepaskan pertunangan ini."

DEGHHH

Langkah Youngjae mengerem seketika. Tidak hanya karena ia menangkap pemandangan memilukan di depannya, namun rentetan kalimat yang perlahan menusuk batinnya. Dan kalimat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut namja yang sangat ia cintai. Daehyun-ah…

2 insan tak melepas pelukan mereka. Membiarkan similar angin di pinggir sungai han menemani kehangatan keduanya. Namun similar angin malam tersebut membuat keheningan bagi Jongup dan Youngjae yang tersakiti oleh pemandangan di depan mereka.

Youngjae menatap sebuah pohon yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kini semakin cantik tersapu angin dedaunannya, seiring kedua insan di hadapannya saling memeluk kerinduan.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud, Junhong-ah? Menanam pohon ini untuk melepas kerinduannya.' Pikiran itu bergelayut dalam otak Youngjae.

Jongup pun menatap miris pada pohon tersebut. 'ketika Junhong setia menunggu tanaman itu untuk tumbuh. Begitu juga kesetiaannya untuk menunggu orang yang ia cintai.'

'Kekuatan sebuah kesetiaan menyatukan keduanya. Aku tak mengira akan sekuat ini.' Youngjae menghela nafasnya. 'Apa sebaiknya aku menanam sebuah pohon juga?'

'…Untuk melatih kesabaranku menunggu cinta sejatiku..' lanjut pikiran Jongup seolah menyambung pikiran Youngjae.

Tak lama kemudian, Youngjae dan Jongup bertatapan –walaupun posisi mereka berjauhan-. Kini mereka tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Bukanlah untuk menanam sebuah pohon 'cinta' seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh DaeLo. Karena mereka tak membutuhkannya.

Mereka sudah menemukan keberadaan'pohon' itu…..

hanya perlu menumbuhkannya semakin tinggi…

Akibat tatapan penuh 'arti' tersebut….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga !**

**Btw, ini cerita percintaan segi berapa sich ? (?) Author bingung ngitungnya XD**

**Author mau curcol nich ..**

**Jadi FF ini muncul setelah dapet ide dari beberapa FF yang author baca. Ternyata couple BAP itu rumit yah /? Author nemuin banyak FF DaeLo, JongJae /? Jadi author punya ide buat bikin percintaan "ngebingungin" atau "rumit" gitu antara JongLo, DaeJae, DaeLo, JongJae. Sebenarnya author mau nambahin lagi pair nya.. tapi ntar malah makin ngebingungin -_-**

**Btw, author dah nonton comeback nya oppandeul yang BADMAN loh XD keren kan? Dah nonton kan? Kalau belum, mending nonton dulu ;p Asli author speechless sama penampilan mereka. Tapi author gak puasnya adalah di MV nya kebanyakan shoot orang Amerikanya -_- author mau diliatin close up semuanya oppandeul. #ngarep**

**Btw, author nonton di coffee shop, Youngjae cantik banget ya -_- Hime ada saingan /? Makanya author bikin sosok Jae di FF ini adalah namja cantik+tampan XD Kkkkk**

**Ya udah segitu dulu coretan panjang author /? .**

**REVIEW nee? :D**


End file.
